


Little Bump

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [160]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mechanic!Clint, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where there is a little crash but no one's hurt. Except for the cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bump

Clint got out of his truck and slammed the door - he wasn’t angry or anything, the old girl just needed some tough love to get her to cooperate with him - and went to the front of the truck where he and another doofus like himself had met in the middle of the road.

The road hadn’t been narrow to begin with but the sun was just creeping up over the horizon on the empty road, so light wasn’t much either.

Clint hissed inwardly when he saw the damage on the other car. It didn’t look bad, but the grill on the front of the other person’s car was dented and the left headlight was busted to pieces. And its such a beautiful car too. 1959 Chevrolet Corvette was nothing to sneeze at after all.

In comparison, his truck, a 1965 Ford F-100, was quite alright, dented in the front of course, but nothing Clint couldn’t fix. He was more worried about how much he’s going to have to pay the other guy.

"Oh my God." The guy got out of his car, and Clint winced. "Are you alright?" The guy, dressed in a snazzy suit so early in the morning with matching aviators, walked over to him, ignoring the car entirely. "I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you. I was just- I can’t function without my morning coffee and I was just headed over to the diner to get one because my-" The guy shook his head, "I can pay for damages." He said instead.

It took Clint a second to remember to respond. “I- no, That’s not necessary. We’re both equally at fault.” You can’t really blame Clint for being confused. Most people he’s seen who carry things of beauty like these are complete assholes but this guy was obviously not. “I can fix her up my own.” Clint said, patting the hood of his truck. “I’m just worried about  _your_  car. Parts for her must not come easy.”

The guy took of his aviators and looked down at the car. He winced just like Clint did when he inspected both cars. He bent down on his knees and took a closer look before standing back up to talk to Clint. “Hardly comes by, actually. I just hope I can find a shop open so early in the morning.”

Clint tried not to get distracted by the blue eyes the stranger had, but it was kind of hard not to. “I’m, uh- There’s the shop I work in. It’s a couple miles down the road, and if you’d like, I could call up my suppliers, see if they’ve got anything for your car.”

"Lola." The stranger said with a quirk of his lips. "That’s her name."

Clint grinned at the man. “Well, it’s a very beautiful name for a very beautiful car. This is Samantha.” He patted the hood of his car. “I’m Clint by the way.” Clint extended his hand.

"Phil." The man said, accepting the offered hand readily. "It’s nice to meet you, well, considering."

Clint chuckled and took back his hand. “Well, yes. Considering. We should get your car into the shop now, before I manage to screw up your day even more and get you late for work.”

"Oh, I just finished, actually. I was headed to the diner to get coffee and breakfast before I go home." Phil said to him.

"Luckily the diner is just across the shop. You can have coffee while I call my people."

"Or you could join me." Phil smirked. "I’m not in a hurry."

Clint tried not to grin like a loon. “I- well then, yes. sure. We can leave both cars in the shop then have coffee.”

"Sounds like a plan."

It didn’t take Clint long to find parts for Lola and Sam. Soon, Lola was back to her beautiful self and Sam was restored just like new, relatively (the doors still needed tough love). Clint thought that would be the last of their meeting and he was admittedly a little bit disappointed by the thought. 

But a week later, Phil came back. and the week after that. and the week after that. 

They mostly talked about Lola and Sam and fixing Lola up whenever Phil had car trouble, which was far too often in Clint’s opinion but hey, Clint wasn’t complaining. 

If they happen to get breakfast and coffee in between, well, Clint wasn’t complaining about that either.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/107694716081/im-watching-season-4-of-my-little-pony-anypony)


End file.
